


All of You - Part 4 (I Love Her, Rick)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: All of You [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Y/N convinces Daryl to let her come to Alexandria with him, after fighting with him. Makeup Smut ensues as she convinces him to take her along. They drive to Alexandria and meet Rosita and Rick, Rosita is pissed at Daryl, and Rick contemplates how to deal with the new situation. Daryl takes Y/N home. Smut AF. Post-Negan AU.





	All of You - Part 4 (I Love Her, Rick)

“But, I don’t understand! Why do you have to go?!” You shout to Daryl as he shoves a few shirts into a bag and searches his eyes around the room, zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

He locked eyes with yours and his eyes dropped in sadness a moment before facing you again.

“I have to go, Y/N. They’re my friends… The only thing left I got in this world, besides you.” He gestured to you, his breath heavy as his heart pounded with nervous energy. 

He didn’t want to go, he wanted like hell to stay with you and spend his life wrapped in your kisses, but he owed Rick and everyone else so much more than that.

“I’ll come with you!” You say quickly as your stomach did flips at the thought of Daryl leaving you.

Daryl smiled softly at you at the thought, quickly shaking his head and his eyes turning sad again.

“Nah. I don’t want you out there.” He nodded outside the window, toward freedom.

You grit your teeth and glare at him, as he pulls a Negan and presupposes you can’t do whatever the fuck you want. You fold your arms and stare at him defiantly.

“Besides, I don’t know how Rick and everyone are gonna take you…” He says, staring at you biting his lip, hating having this conversation.

“What is that supposed to mean?” You snap angrily, shaking your body sassily about, with your arms still folding tightly around you.

Daryl’s eyes fall to the floor, staring harshly at it, “ You know, Y/N…” He says softly, not wanting to look you in the eye.

“What do I fucking know?” You push him, so mad that he was thinking of leaving you, after all you had been through.

Daryl’s eyes slowly reach yours and he looks back at you, clenching his jaw, “You know your fucking dad… Rick isn’t gonna like it one bit, Y/N! Not that it’s your fault, but you know how your father is! Can you blame him?” His voice got harder as he thought back to that fucking cell and to the night Negan claimed two of their lives, his anger and adrenaline starting to run through his veins.

“I am not my fucking father!” You shout back, pushing your arms down toward the ground, putting your hands into fists for emphasis.

He looked over at you his angry eyes, shifting slightly, “I know. Y/N.” He says softly, walking slowly toward you and placing his hand on your cheek.

You stare back at him still pissed, but your eyes softening at his touch, you lean up into his hand and stare into his eyes, yours turning soft and worried.

“I don’t want you to go…” You say, dropping your eyes to the floor.

He caresses his hand down to your chin and slowly pulls it up, forcing your eyes back to his, he sighs and smiles softly for a second before his eyes return your sadness, “I know. But I gotta, baby… I owe it to Rick. He’s always done right by me.” Daryl nodded, chewing his lip, trying to convince himself.

You nod dismally, before dropping your eyes again sadly.

“What are we gonna do, baby?” You ask him suddenly worried for your future, you two had been so busy loving each other you had put off the uncomfortable part of dealing with just what a shitty situation you were in.

You scoff to yourself a second, what sort of Romeo and Juliet bullshit is this? You ask, sarcastically. You’d be damned if you two would be kept apart, you would do everything in your power not to let that happen, no matter who you had to go through.

Daryl stares down at you and shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t know. Rick’ll know.” He nods to you, reassuringly.

You scoff, anger returning to you at his answer, where was your bold self-controlling man?

“Rick gonna tell you whether or not you can love me too?” You say, stepping back and folding your arms again.

Daryl grunted and stepped back too, creating a chasm of tension between you.

“Girl. You don’t know what it’s like out there!” He shouted suddenly at you, throwing his arm wildly to the window of your bedroom.

“How the fuck would I?! No one fucking ever lets me out! Like, I’m just some sort of kept fucking animal!” You scream back, spitting your words at him, that were for both him and your father alike.

“How the fuck would you like it if everyone always told you that you couldn’t leave!?” You continue to yell, giving the servants below a very different loud show today.

“That group has been everything to me! We’ve been through shit, Y/N!” Daryl yelled, pleading to you with his voice still raised.

“So what the fuck am I then!?” You shout back loudly, stomping your foot down and looking at the ground, suddenly feeling hot tears of anger and sadness in the back of your eyes.

“You know who you are to me, Y/N!” His voice lowers softly as he drops his hands to his sides, trying to calm himself and hating to see you hurt.

You kick your right foot out and loosely grab your right arm with your left hand, holding your left arm across your body as you purposefully rock your hips back and for, staring into the floor in pure concentration.

You look up into his eyes and push your tongue toward the front of your teeth, holding it there, waiting for him to continue before you decided just how mad you were at him for putting you through this.

Daryl steps forward and places both of his big strong hands on both sides of your face, staring into your eyes with nothing but love and need. You watch as he closes his eyes and leans his lips down to yours, he kisses them shortly before dragging his tongue across your lips, which are still pursed shut as your jaw remains clenched shut.

Daryl opens his pleading eyes and looks at you, “Come on, baby. You know…” He attempts another kiss, getting the same reaction.

You stare up at him with harsh blank eyes, still waiting.

Daryl smiles a little at your stubbornness before leaning his forehead on yours and staring lovingly into your eyes. He leans back and takes you in, moving his right index finger around your cheek, before swirling around your forehead to your nose, finally reaching your lips. He stares down at them and lovingly traces his finger back and forth around them.

You fight the urge to lean into his touch and close your eyes, feeling yourself shiver in excitement at just his finger on you. You try and block your urges and stare straight into him, only your eyes giving you slightly away.

He swirls his finger around a few more times before trailing down your neck.

“You Y/N, are my favorite thing in this whole fucking mess…” He says softly as he watches his finger trace down and around your neck, landing up behind your ear, he pushes his finger into this spot and smiles remembering every time he kissed you there, every time he whispered everything you were to him in your ear.

His eyes roam back to yours, finger holding into the sweet spot on your neck as he stared harshly into your eyes.

“You Y/N? You are everything to me and I love you so damn much.” He said dead serious as he stared lovingly into your eyes, his right hand coming up to cup your face again.

You smile softly into his eyes, your anger melting away at his words, you reach your arms up and around his shoulders, loosely cupping your hands behind his neck as you lean into him.

“You are my everything too, baby.” You say sweetly and give him a long, hard kiss on the lips, before pulling back and peering into his eyes.

“That’s why I am fucking going with you though.” You say matter-of-factly and pushing your tongue into his mouth quickly before he can object.

He grunts, trying to object a minute before allowing your dominant tongue to take his over, and growling in pleasure, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.

You giggle, knowing you had won, and pull his lips harder into yours as you kiss him roughly, pulling him back with you toward your bed. You pull your bodies down harshly and with little warning as you sucked and swirled around his tongue harshly, you hit the mattress and Daryl lands with a hard huff on top of you, clanking his teeth into yours.

“Damn it, Y/N.” He complained into your mouth as he readjusts on top of you.

“You love it.” You smirk and grab his lip, biting it a little, causing Daryl to growl and move his hands quickly up and down your sides to your ass, cupping it roughly.

You arch up, loving his eager hands on you and sigh into his kiss in response.

His hands gripped down into your ass harder as he pushed his knees apart, spreading yours up and further around him, closing his core onto yours. You moan into his lips and grind right back up onto him, loving the intense pressure and loving how fucking turned on he was.

“When do we have to leave, baby?” You ask breathlessly, suddenly needing all of him inside you.

Daryl kissed you roughly on the lips and stared down at you with intently.

“An hour or so…” He says huskily, bringing a hand up to rub his finger on your lips as he spoke.

You smile and arch your body up into his, staring happily at him on top of you, “I love you, baby.” You say, your eyes softening a minute, watching him smile in response to your words.

“Make love to me?” You ask innocently, still staring into the ocean that was his blue eyes.

He smiled wider and nodded, swoop his face down to yours, “Always.” He said sweetly and leaned his lips back down to yours.

You smile and close your eyes in pure heaven as his tongue pushed softly past your lips, capturing your tongue and taking it on a wild ride.

You run your hands up past his face and into his hair, massaging it wildly as he kissed you so sweetly.

His tongue began to capture yours with more need as he feels your hands in his hair, he pushes down harder onto your body pressing his core against yours.

You moan into his mouth at the feel of his hard cock pushing into your body, he was so big and it felt so good rubbing up and down you.

“Feels so good!” You cry out into his mouth and grind up onto his clothed cock, moaning as you rub your core up and down it.

You smile in pleasure and move your dominant hand down to his ass, grabbing it roughly, pulling him closer into your body, forcing his cock closer and adding amazing pressure.

He hits at you a few times as you pull him in, grunting into your mouth.

“Yeah…” You growl into his mouth, loving the pressure of his body pushing into yours.

Daryl bites your tongue before roughly pushing it around, this time with intent, he slowly began to rock his hips into yours, causing such great pressure on your pussy.

“Baby!” You groan, feeling his new moves of pure pleasure.

You start to ride his hips back, already starting to lose control as the pressure and pleasure between you two builds.

“Oh, Daryl…” You moan sweetly, detaching your lips a minute to stare into his eyes, as your bodies swayed to their loving rhythm.

Daryl looked down at you as he rocked into you harder, watching as you fell apart in front of his eyes.

You close your eyes and lean your body and hips as far up into him as possible and rock your pussy onto his clothed cock, making you feel so good.

“Baby… Yeah… Just like that…” You half whisper half moan as you rock onto him with intent, feeling your high building.

“So damn sexy…” Daryl whispered as he watched you so ready to explode already for him.

You bite your lip and smile, rocking up into him with even more pressure at his words.

Daryl thrusts down into you hard, starting to rock you deeper and deeper into the bed, causing so much good pressure, as he stared down at you lovingly, watching you.

You arch your body up into his hips, pushing them harder into his every time, grinding on him harder and faster with every thrust.

“Yes!” You cry out loudly as your body arches up and grinds into his hips even deeper.

He slammed onto you harshly digging right back at you as he helped you hit your high.

“Come on girl…You know you wanna cum for me…” Daryl said his breath heavier as he got so fucking turned on watching you ride him.

You moan and ride him harder and faster, feeling yourself build and rock faster with each pass. You close your eyes as you ride up into him roughly, concentrating on your pleasure.

Daryl ground down into you, hitting you a little each time, causing you to moan to him with each hit he gave you.

You rock and swirl your hips erratically, so damn close, he pushes down into you harder than ever and holds himself onto your clit slightly rubbing it with his clothed cock, causing you to cum so damn good.

“Holy shit!! Yes, baby!!” You cry out as you cum so damn hard, him holding into you, prolonging every second of your high.

“Oh, baby! You are so good to me! ” You say loudly, feeling yourself feeling so fucking good as you climax so hard. You continue riding into him still, loving the feeling.

He smirked and growled, bringing his hands to your hip bones and rubbing them roughly, causing you to dip back down on the bed.

Your heart is racing still and your breath is heavy as you look up at the man who had become your everything.

You peer up into his eyes and wonder how the hell someone like him existed, you bring your right hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly as your heart continues to race, “I love you so damn much, baby.” You say confidently, looking in his eyes with wild eyes of your own, the things he did to you.

He smiles down at you in pure admiration, looking into your eyes and nudging his nose north, “I love you too, Y/N.” He says softly and leans his head back down and captures your lips again, his kiss soft, but his hips were urgent as he began to rock into you with such hard intent.

You moan into his lips, feeling how fucking ready he was for you, you abruptly break your kiss and stare up at him as you push his chest up and off of you.

He sits up, scooting back on the bed, his eyes lustful and his breath heavy, staring at you as you wiggle up the bed and smile seductively at him.

You look down at him as you scoot up toward the wooden headboard and kneel on the bed, propping your legs behind you, arching your body toward Daryl.

Daryl grunts and moves his hand down to his turned on cock, rubbing on himself as he watched you reach down to the hem of your t-shirt and rip it off quickly, revealing your beautiful breasts to him.

“Y/N.” Daryl half whine and half whispered in awe and so fucking turned on, he forced his hand off his cock, for fear he might explode too soon, never taking his eyes off you as you continued undressing yourself.

You smile as you watch him almost come undone at your actions and look down at your hands as the unbutton and unzip your pants, you look up playfully at Daryl as you shake and shimmy your jeans down to your knees. You push them under and kick them down off your legs, only to be left in your panties. You stretch behind you, grab your jeans and intentionally throw them across the room, looking back at Daryl with only one thing on your mind, from the look in his eyes, you weren’t the only one.

You look down at your panties and back up and Daryl smiling, “That’s your reward. But, first…” You smirk and crawl back down the bed to him, your eyes never leaving him, you reach him and prop yourself back up to kneel face to face with him. You smile and wrap your arms around his shoulders, cocking your head to the side, “First, we need to do a little catch-up.”

You swiftly get up off the bed and pull Daryl willingly off the bed and to his feet, you face him toward you and lick your lips as you run your hands up and down his chest, staring at it as if you had x-ray vision, hunger in your eyes.

You look up at him and smile, pushing him harshly back onto the bed, .

He smiles up at you and lets you have your way, loving when you needed him so bad.

You straddle him quickly and confidently as your hands rush immediately to the bottom hem of his t-shirt, you tug and pull as you wrestle the fabric up and over his head. He chuckles at the sight of your determination as he leans up to help you remove his clothing.

You don’t hear him, you are focused on your task. You smile down at his beautiful exposed chest, you lean down and kiss the middle of his sternum happily before trailing kisses all over his skin.

“Y/N…” he whispers to himself, his eyes closed, focused on your loving tongue all over him, he moved his hands to your sides and pulled you closer as your tongue worked on his skin. His hands run over to your back and start caressing it as you move your tongue down to his stomach, sucking and swirling around his navel before kissing all the way to the side of his hip.

“God damn it, Y/N!” Daryl shouted as his hips jumped forward and further into your hips, involuntarily.

You smile to yourself and leave one more short kiss there before scooting your body back off the bed. You smile lustfully down at him as you kneel down and concentrate on the button of his jeans, you lick your lips and run your eyes south, seeing his throbbing cock trying to break free. You smile and run your right hand up his inner left thigh and to his clothed cock, you rub it up and down a few times and stare up at Daryl’s reaction.

Daryl groans and is staring down at you biting his lip, loving every second but trying to hold it together.

“You wanna a little help with that, baby?” You ask as you rub your hand back down his thigh and knee, which dangles at the edge of the bed, staring him down.

He nods rapidly and arches his hips up toward you.

You smirk and quickly rub your hands back up his legs to the infamous button, you smile to yourself as you easily pop it open, and unzip his pants. You stand up, still staring at his clothed cock, so fucking wet for him again.

You reach down and grab at the hems of his pants and tug and pull wildly at them, making Daryl smile as he watched you from above him.

He arched his hips up and allowed you to pull the fabric off of his hips, and setting his cock free as you did. Daryl moaned at the feel of his cock springing free at your hands.

You quickly rip the jeans the rest of the way off him quickly and stare down at his cock waiting for you, your hand absentmindedly rubs up and down your breast and down to your pussy, dipping underneath your panties, as you felt yourself getting so turned on by just the sight of it.

“Damn it, Y/N! I can’t take that!” Daryl whined and his cock throbbed and grew larger at the sight of you touching yourself to the sight of his cock.

You break your gaze and stare over at Daryl and smile innocently as you remove your hand from your panties, “Sorry, baby… I know you wanna do me right…” Your hands quickly move to the sides of your panties and you slowly pull them off of you, wiggling your hips as you bend over, teasing him with your show.

“Fuck. Y/N.” Daryl whined again as he watched you pull down your panties and reveal your amazing pink pussy that was always so ready for him.

He chews on his lip harshly and stares down at you, waiting for you to be on him.

“Scoot up.” You nudge nose forward and giggle a little when he quickly scoots back and lays there happily awaiting you.

You slowly climb up the bed and straddle your body over him and his cock, you align yourself right on top of it.

You look down at his cock beneath you and then back up into his wild eyes, which need you so much.

“You ready, baby?” You asked smirking, knowing you were a tease.

His hands came around your body and rested on the small of your back as his eyes pleaded with you, “Yes, Y/N…. Please!”

“Oh, I’ll make you beg, baby.” You say still smirking as you look down and slowly push his cock into you.

Once he is slightly in you wrap your arms around his shoulders and stare into his eyes, moaning in pleasure, as you feel his huge cock push into you, slow and deep.

“So fucking big, baby. I fucking love it!” You cry out, already so ready to explode again, just by having him inside you, you clench your pussy around his cock, needing to feel more pleasure.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Daryl complained, but one of his hands came down and grabbed your ass, pushing you harder onto him.

“You fucking love my cock, don’t you, Y/N?” He asked lowly as he watched you react to it.

You close your eyes and nod, starting to rock your hips onto his, harshly, already picking a fast pace.

“Fuck yes I do, baby!” You rock faster and harder, already closing your eyes and concentrating on your high.

“God damn, girl! Fuck my cock!” He sat back and allowed you to have your way with him.

You smile, opening your eyes, and staring down at him as you rode him so good.

You begin to bounce your knees faster and harder onto the bed, catapulting yourself onto his cock as hard as you could.

“Oh yeah…. Oh, fuck…” You whisper to yourself repeatedly, closing your eyes as you start to feel so close.

You begin to rock your hips further down onto his and hit your clit harder with each pass, your body grinds harshly into his as you hit your sweet spot with his cock inside you, feeling so good.

Daryl moves his hands to your hips and watches as you fuck his cock, he begins to hit into you as you push down onto him, causing your body to bounce up into the air in reaction.

“Fuck yes, baby! Fuck me!” You smile happily, with your eyes closed as Daryl started to hit into you so good.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you, Y/N?” He said breath heavy as he hit up harder in concentration, loving the reaction he got from you.

You bounce up and down faster and higher, hearing Daryl’s labored breath, and feeling nothing but good. You detach your arms and run your hands over your breasts, pulling at your nipples, increasing your pleasure as he fucked you.

He hit into you harshly at the sight, “Damn it, Y/N… I have to fuck you harder.” He complained and before you knew it his hands grabbed your hips and his body came up and twirled your bodies around until he was slamming into you from above.

You cry out in pure pleasure, loving the added pressure on your pussy, you smile at him as your body begins to bounce up and down the bed.

You stare at him as you wrap your legs around his back, pushing him even further into you, you groan at the feeling and rock your hips deeply up into his, holding him at your hilt a moment before starting to rock slowly with him deep inside you.

Daryl groans at the feeling and puts his left hand on your forehead, pushing it into the bed, while the other props himself up by your side. He stares down at you as you rock onto each other deeply with so much loving pressure.

You stare into his eyes lovingly as he makes such good love to you.

He stares back at you with a look of awe and pleasure as he grinds deeper and deeper into you, loving the feeling of your loving eyes on him when he fucked you. He smiled sweetly and leaned down to give you a short kiss before staring at you with pleading eyes, as his breath began to get heavy and erratic.

“I want you to cum with me, Y/N. I’m so fucking close, baby!” His husky voice turned into a whine as he dug his hips into yours with such a pressure you had never experienced anything like it before.

You groan and your eyes roll back in your head for a second as you grind back onto him loving the pressure of his cock and his hips grinding so deeply into and onto your pussy.

You look up at him, biting your lip, and nod rapidly, feeling your heart pounding and your breath getting shorter.

Daryl stares deeply into your eyes as he concentrates, grinding his hips onto you and slamming his cock into you roughly in slow, intentional motion.

You moan and groan as you stare back into his eyes, feeling so fucking good as you both rocked into each other as if he was the missing piece to your body.

You both concentrate on each other’s eyes and hips, making you somehow even more turned on, as he makes such deep love to you.

You stare down at his mouth and you notice his tongue is jutting out of his teeth and he’s biting it, sweat starting to build on his forehead as he thrusts so deep into you. He was so fucking sexy when he concentrated on loving you, it turned you on even more, and you groan to yourself as you grind your clit harshly into him at the sight.

You watch as he bites his tongue harder and just jaw clenches. You smile hazily to yourself, knowing he is close, you were too.

You look into his eyes again and smile sweetly as you rock your hips up even harder into his, rocking onto his cock faster as you took control.

Daryl grunted and hit into you erratically at times, before finding his pace again. You rocked onto him faster and faster as you pushed him onto your clit with each pass, moaning and smile as you stare into his eyes. You un-clench your jaw and open your mouth allowing all the sounds it made because this deep pleasure, you never take your eyes off him, as you fuck him roughly.

He stares down at you completely under your surrender, his breath heavy as he hit into you faster and faster.

“Baby, cum with me…” He whined beginning to hit into you as fast and as deep as he could go, pushing you into the bed.

You stare up at him and begin to rock your hips onto his faster and shorter, hitting your clit so damn good as he fucked you.

You ride each other to your highs, rocking so good into one another’s hips, never take your eyes off each other, until neither one of you can take it anymore.

Daryl stared down at you and hit into you at the speed of light for a minute, fucking you into the headboard, before holding deeply at your hilt and exploding.

“Yes, Y/N!” Daryl growled loudly, staring into your eyes as he came like a rocket inside you, exploding his sweet juice into.

You rock your hips and clit into his body harshly grinding down onto his cock as he explodes inside you, cumming so fucking good on his dick.

“Shit, Yeah! Daryl!” You scream in surprise and pleasure, as you stare into Daryl’s eyes loving how fucking good it felt.

You keep the pressure between you two for what seemed like years, before Daryl smiled sweetly still staring at you and dropped down to take in your lips, pushing his tongue in and saying a loving hello to yours.

You unwrap your legs and sigh happily into his kiss, propping your legs up yourself again. Daryl remains inside you as he kisses you so good, swirling around your tongue appreciatively as his heaving body presses onto yours, his chest gently connecting with yours as he leaned in to kiss you.

You moan happily and wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling his kiss in closer, lovingly fight back with his tongue. You kiss each other for a good five minutes with him inside you before he breaks your kiss and looks down at you with pure admiration.

You smile sweetly back up to him, so in love with this man named Daryl.

His hand comes up to the side of your face and he uses his thumb to stroke your cheek as you two stare into each other’s eyes, in pure heaven.

He nudges his head up and smiles wider, “If that’s how you win every argument in this relationship? I’m all for bein’ wrong.” He wiggled his eyebrow a little, swooping down quickly to leave a short kiss on your collarbone below him.

You giggle happily and smile at him, as his gaze returns to yours “Deal… Now kiss me again…” Your eyes shift lovingly back his lips.

He smiled happily and plunged his tongue down into your mouth, making sweet love to it until you had to leave.

\-----

You throw your dad the peace sign out the window of the old two-seater green pick-up truck your father had given you for the trip. He was less than thrilled to hear you wanted outside of his protective walls, but he knew that Daryl wouldn’t let anything happen to you.

Negan’s jaw clenched as he nods to you, wanting to force you to stay, but knowing that this was the life you chose. It was time he stopped treating you like his little girl, you were a woman, and a strong one at that. He had confidence that even out in that shit hole of a world his little girl would find a way.

“You better be back here in two days, Y/N. Or I’m coming after you.” Your father warned, staring into your eyes with hard concern.

You smirk at him, pulling the sunglasses you had found in the basement over your eyes and grin at him, “I will. Don’t worry, Dad. It ain’t like I’m going to go visit someone like you.” You grin at him and chuckle a little, as you watch his face turn from serious to finally a small smile.

He nods his head, looking down laughing a moment, “Fair enough. Just don’t do anything stupid, Y/N.”

“Sheesh! Between you and Daryl how the hell is a girl ever going to have some fun!” You tease, pointing at Daryl beside you.

Negan looks over harshly into Daryl’s eyes, “You take care of her. I hear anything happens-“

“Rick might be angry, but he’s good people, he would never harm an innocent.” He said looking over at you and nodding to Negan.

Negan nodded back his face hard with understanding.

“Alright. Better get going before you lose the sun.” Negan walks over to your side of the truck and slowly places a kiss on your head, pulling it into his lips with his hand behind your neck. He tussles your hair a little and smiles down at you.

“Be safe Y/N. Two. Days.” He reiterates and turns to walk away, wincing as he heard Daryl put the truck in drive and press the gas.

Negan turned around and watches as the gravel flew and Daryl, the pick-up truck, and his daughter were gone in a flash. Just like that.

\-----  
You turn your body sideways and grip the windowsill of the vehicle with both hands and push your face happily out into the sun and wind as Daryl kicks the truck into fifth gear. You close your eyes and feel the breeze on your face and the sun on your skin in a whole new way, a free way. You hadn’t been outside those walls in so long you had forgotten what true freedom felt like.

Daryl chuckled and smiled happily over at you as he watches you enjoy the breeze and sunshine.

His hand comes lovingly up your back and he rubs it, gently.

Your smile brightens towards the sun as you feel the man you loved so much contacting you again.

You push your body back and turn around, facing Daryl as your knee leans haphazardly onto the inside of the seat, your body jutting half way out of it as you bounce along the road.

You grab Daryl’s hand that is laying outstretched toward you and caress both yours around it, looking down as you admired it a moment before running your right palm up the inside of his arm and into his hand. You press your fingertips to his harshly for a minute, staring at the scene lovingly, before clasping your fingers in between his and holding him tightly into your grip.

You look over at him as his eyes stare at you with that look you knew so well.

You smirk and wiggle your eyebrow, “Eyes front, sailor.” You say teasingly, wanting to turn him on again but knowing you needed to focus on getting this awkward af introduction over with.

You slowly turn your body, pulling his arm around your shoulder, as you scoot over in the big seat until you are sitting next to him, you drop your hand from his as his arm drapes around yours. You smile happily to yourself as you nuzzle your head onto Daryl’s shoulder, staring at the wide-open road in front of you, the whole world awaiting you. There had never been anything that had ever made you happier, except everything about the man to your left.

You sigh and feel him cup his muscular arm harder around you, pulling you closer into his body as his left hand propped up on the steering wheel as he drove you to your destination.

You enjoy the ride so much, you almost forget your nerves, until Daryl slows the vehicle down and nudges your shoulder with his arm around you.

You watch as Daryl’s kicks the truck into park in front of a massive red gate. Alexandria. It had to be, you thought leaning forward and peering up at the giant wall in front of you.

“We’re here.” Daryl slammed the gearshift in place, pulling his arm off of you.

You look over at him and watch as he almost giddily jumps out of the truck in record speed, rushing up the gate and waving his hands wildly to some dark-haired woman with a rifle at the top of the gate.

The woman looks down at him with sudden shock, yelling down to someone.

You watch as the gate begins to open.

Daryl runs back to the truck, kick it in gear and quickly runs the truck past the gate inside the town.

You take the scene in, vehicles lined up near the entrance, houses neatly lined down a long, tar road, with nothing but green grass and smiling faces for miles.

What is this a fucking commercial filmed in the 1950’s? You scoffed to yourself, it looked like a damn scene out of tvland.

You look over at Daryl who parks the truck at the end of the long line and begins to get out of the truck again, he stops himself, remembering you were there. He turns around and looks at you seriously, “Stay here, Y/N. Give me a minute.”

You nod, nerves suddenly getting to you. Shit, a world full of assholes and dead fuckers you could handle, but civilized folks? You were never good at that, not even in the real world. You begin to self-consciously smooth your hair down as you watch Daryl nod to you and exit the vehicle. You flip the mirror down on the visor and do a quick inspection of your appearance. Not bad, you thought as you rubbed harshly over one or two bite marks Daryl had given you earlier. Not too noticeable, you thought, smirking as you remembered your earlier festivities.

You bite your lip lost in thought, closing the visor and turning your body around as you wildly looked for your man. You peer slightly over the shoulder of the seat, looking out the back window, you watch as Daryl rushes over to a man with short brown hair and hardened eyes.

“That must be Rick.” You say out loud to yourself.

Daryl embraced the man tightly, his eyes closed with relief on his face.

The other man hugged him back his eyes wildly darting back and forth with worry on his face, clenching his jaw.

The man holds Daryl’s shoulders and stares seriously into his eyes.

The man says something, cocking his head to the side.

Daryl nods rapidly in response, his face tightening with anger and sadness for a moment as he stared at his friend.

A woman with long brown hair came over and hugged Daryl, the one that was on the guard post, her eyes hard but her lips smiled to him. He nodded back to her and swung his arms, taking deep breathes of freedom in and out of his lungs.

He looked back at you in the truck staring at them and he nudged his head up, looking back over at Rick with tightened eyes as his lips began to move again.

\-----

Daryl looked at you staring at him from the truck and swung his arms nervously, he didn’t know how the hell he was going to tell Rick about you or what happened. He decided just to rip off the band-aid and come clean.

“Look… There are some things that happened while I was over there…” He nudges his head back, his voice was low, as he continued.

“I met someone.” He said clenching his jaw and staring at Rick nervously.

Rick stared back with a look of incredible shock as he slowly turned his head and stared in Daryl’s eyes, waiting for him to explain himself.

Daryl nodded his head over to you in the truck, the two people snap their eyes over to you and you dip behind the seat, not wanting them to see you staring at them.

Rick and Rosita look back at Daryl, peering at him curious to hear the story.

“The place I was in?... It was bad…” Daryl’s voice trails off and his head ducked down ashamed of what they had done to him.

Rick put his hand back on Daryl for support.

Daryl took a ragged breath and continued, still staring at the ground below him.

“They did awful things…” His eyes trail back up to the truck where you were, “…And then one night, this woman… she saved me.” He said smiling thinking back to all the different ways you had truly saved every part of him.

He snaps his eyes back to Rick, trying to gauge his reaction.

Rick slowly took in the information and began to nod. He looked down and kicked his foot to the ground.

“Alright. Well, we’ll make it work. Whatever you need.” Rick said looking over at Daryl in solidarity.

Daryl nodded and looked down at the ground again, chewing on his lip for a moment, “There’s more.”

Rick cocks his head and puts his hands on his hips and stares at Daryl.

Rosita folds her arms and plants her feet staring hard at Daryl.  
Daryl snaps his eyes back to Rick, wanting to be a man about this, “The woman? It’s Negan’s daughter.” He pushed the words out of his mouth and forced his eyes to stay locked on Rick’s awaiting who knows what kind of reaction.

Rick’s eyes widened and he clenched his jaw tighter, stepping back a little in shock, he runs his hands up through his hair as he stares at the ground thinking to himself.

“What?!” Rosita yelled throwing her arms down and clenching her hands into fists, glaring at Daryl with daggers.

“Unbelievable. Here we are worried sick about you thinking you were being tortured and here you are fucking the puta that is related to the asshole who killed two of our own!” Rosita angrily stomped her feet and stopped herself from charging at Daryl, she glared at him under the low brim of her hat.

“I should go show that perra just who she’s messing with…” She turned her body slightly and peered over at the truck and into your eyes which were again peering over at the scene.

She stared harshily at you and smirked, looking back at Daryl, “Hope the bitch was worth it. Cuz I’m going to fuck her up.” Rosita started stomping toward the truck adrenaline pumping.

Rick quickly caught her and held her tightly in restrain staring into her eyes, “Calm. Down.” He said forcing her eyes to meet his.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! You were there!” Rosita exclaimed with a look of disgust on her face.

Rick nodded and sadly looked down for a moment before looking back up at her with empathy in his eyes.

“I know. I know… But, we have to move ahead now and this is what Daryl wants.” He said looking over at Daryl who is slowly circling Rosita until his body is in between hers and yours. He crossed his arms dominantly and stared lowly over at Rosita, ready to take her down if he had to.

Rosita scoffed and looks up and away, not believing what she was hearing. She flicked Ricks arms off her and stands there defiantly.

“If Abe were here to see this…” She rolled her hurt eyes and folded her arms in defeat, knowing Rick wasn’t changing his mind, she turned and started to walk down the street to her home.

She bumps Daryl’s shoulder slightly as she walked away.

Daryl and Rick turned to watch Rosita, making sure she doesn’t do anything stupid. They watch her slowly walk by the truck and glare into the window harshly, stopping a moment to stare, before turning her head and walking away.

“That might be a problem,” Rick said, tensely putting his hands back on his hips.

He stopped and stared over at his friend, shoulder to shoulder, “You sure you know what you're doing Daryl? You know how Negan is… Maybe there’s something she wants from you, from us…” Rick stared down at the truck questioning your motives, they had to be smart to be safe, he knew that.

Daryl smiled and chuckled easily at the suggestion that you were anything like your father.

Rick stared over at Daryl and Daryl looked back, shaking his head lightly, “She ain’t nothin' like him… I thought that at first too… But, the only thing she seems to want….” His eyes turn back to the truck as he smiles, “...Is me.” He huffs at the thought and sweetly smiles down to you, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking his feet, suddenly wishing you were there next to him.

Rick stared back at the truck and saw that the woman in it is smiling back at Daryl. He looked back to Daryl who was still smiling and had his eyes locked on you.

Rick huffed in surprise and smiled a little, he had never seen Daryl so… loose and happy. Rick nodded, deciding to trust Daryl’s judgment.

“What about Negan?” Rick asked, rocking on his feet nervously.

Daryl looked over at his friend’s tension at the mention of his name and sadly grimaced, they were all still so traumatized.

“She convinced him to let me out of that goddamn cage and came up with a way for me to start livin halfway decently there. Negan didn’t like it, but he loves Y/N. Could be something we could build on…” Daryl winced at the thought and looked over at his friend’s reaction.

Rick nodded and his jaw clenched at the thought of trying to work with those assholes.

“Might need to.” He nods and stared straight ahead in contemplation.

“I love her, Rick.” He said softly and looked down at the ground as if he had down something wrong, ashamed at that moment.

Rick looked over at Daryl’s sudden admission and saw he was trying to justify himself and his love.

Rick reached over and patted Daryl’s back a few times before landing on it and holding it there in comfort.

He looked over at Daryl until Daryl looked back into Rick's eyes, with sadness.

"Don’t be sorry for that.” Rick said looking over at him reassuringly.

Rick nodded, staring at Daryl hardly, trying to get his point across. 

Daryl nodded rapidly looking away again as he contemplated the future with you. 

“We will find a way forward,” Rick said persistently and patted Daryl’s shoulder a few more times and dropping his arm.

Daryl shifted his weight awkwardly and stared over at the man who was like a brother to him, he nervously chewed on his lip, looking over at him.

“You wanna meet her?” He asked nervously, making Rick smile lightly for the first time in months.

He nodded his head and pulled Daryl into a surprise tight hug, “I missed you brother.” He said and hugged Daryl, so happy his family was okay.

They hugged for another minute before Rick dropped his arms, pushing away the tears that were starting to form and smiled wildly.

“Alright. Let’s go meet this woman who has you crackin a smile for the first time…. Uh, ever?” Rick joked with his friend, feeling light-hearted for the first time since their first Negan encounter.

Daryl huffed a little, not able to hide his smile, as he thought about you.

Rick chuckled noticing this and slapped his friend on the back, looking toward the truck, “It’s about time…” He patted Daryl reassuringly, not wanting him to feel awkward for a perfectly normal emotion, that love thang.

Daryl huffed again but his eyes lightened and he smiled more brightly at Rick in response.

 

He looked back over at you staring at him through the truck window and he nudged his nose forward.

 

“Come on.” Daryl simply said and started walking toward you, the closer he got, the better he saw those big eyes of yours on him and the faster he strode, wanting you next to him as soon as possible. 

 

\-----

You watched as Daryl finally started walking toward you, your heartbeat slowing down a little after racing for nearly half an hour, watching the tense scene unfold. Your lips relaxed slightly into a smile as he got closer and walked faster toward you, staring into your eyes, telling you he missed you.

You sigh, lost in your love, forgetting for a moment the tense situation outside this four-wall oasis. You smile happily and turn your body toward the side, looking at the driver’s side window across from you, waiting to see your love.

Daryl’s face came into focus and he quickly turned, looking down at the handle, and pulling the door open. He stood in front of your eyes and his worried eyes turn to love when he saw your hazy happy smile of love for him.

He reached his hand out to you and you gladly took it, scooting your body forward with your feet and legs, until they reach him. You dangled your feet out and smiled happily up at him, putting your hands on the sides of his body.

“Hey.” You whispered, lost in a world of your own, only seeing him.

He smiled, softly, forgetting Rick for a moment as he rubbed his hands on your face and pulled you in for a slow, sweet, kiss.

“Hey.” He said adoringly back as his lips left you, but his eyes never did.

You dangled your feet happily for a moment as you stared into his eyes, with nothing but love. Before you hear the sound of gravel being ground into the tar from behind you.

Your eyes shifted from Daryl’s at the sound and you looked back at him, slightly panicked remembering where you were and the fact that you were you, Negan’s daughter, and this was a group inclined to hate you.

Daryl saw the worry on your face and smiled reassuringly as he swooped down, his hands still on the sides of your face, as he pressed his lips to your forehead harshly for a moment. He kissed you once more before leaning back up and looking into your eyes, softly, as if he knew you would be just fine.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…” He stared around your face lovingly taking in the sight of you and stroking your cheek with his thumb, staring back into your eyes.

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. You will just have to stick with me for a while until people get used to it…” He said, staring deeply into your eyes. 

He rubbed the side of your face and his eyes turned to lustful intention as he thught about the idea of you and him having to be with each other all day and night; he knew that always lead to your sweet heaven. He smiled lovingly as you watched him stare down our lips, wanting to take them in again.

You wanted to wrap your legs around him, but you resisted.

Rick cleared his throat a little and you looked up and watched Daryl’s jaw clench as he stared into you, his eyes changing and telling you it was time for you to start this new adventure.

He nodding to you, asking if you are ready.

You looked down a second and took a deep breath, your eyes searching through your fear. You knew this was the only way you and Daryl would ever be able to stay together. You knew this was the only option if you wanted to keep this beautiful man in your life. And for once? You were willing to do whatever it took. He was too important to you. 

Daryl watched your eyes dart around and your face turn to a decision as your head snapped up and your eyes back to his with a look of determination.

“I’m ready.” You said nodding to him boldly, trying to sell that you weren’t just a little frightened and suddenly missing your father’s undivided protection.

Daryl nodded down to you and grabbed your hand into his, holding it with love and support, as his eyes gave you sympathy for what you were about to endure.

Daryl turned to the side, holding your hand, and looked at Rick, waiting for you to emerge.

You feel your entire body screaming with anxiety as your heart raced and you forced your body forward, dropping out of the truck and slamming your feet onto the pavement. You looked over at Daryl and he puffed his chest out, telling you that you two were strong together and that everything would be okay. Your eyes got harder as you took a deep breathe, squaring your feet, and turning to look at the man they called Rick.

You stood shoulder to shoulder with Daryl, with his hand over yours, protectively, as you feel and hear the wind whipping around your mangled hair and over your body as it rushes past. You stared into Rick’s eyes and you suddenly felt like you are being examined as his eyes searched yours. You shifted awkwardly as his head slightly cocked to the side his eyes still searching yours. You stand there squaring your shoulders and holding yourself dominantly in front of the man as your hair whips violently in the wind.

You felt Daryl squeeze your hand, trying to support you, as he stared straight ahead at Rick with the same stance as you, awaiting his reaction.

Rick dropped his head and his eyes and nodded to himself a minute before his terse face came up and his eyes back to you, he was trying to be polite, but you noticed his jaw clench.

You watched as he steps forward and hesitantly offered his hand to you, “Name’s Rick.” He said, his hard eyes trying to soften, as his body invited you warmly.

You reacedh forward using your free hand, never leaving Daryl’s grip, and shook his hand, “Y/N.” You say simply and nod to the man.

Rick dropped your hand and shifted back a bit, regaining his stance, with his hands on his hips, he stared over at Daryl letting his tongue glide over his bottom lip deep in thought.

“Well.” He looked down and noticed you two are still interlocked, watching you scoot closer to Daryl, until your shoulder was on his, under his watch.

“Looks like we got a situation we need to deal with here.” His eyes stared straight forward at nothing as his mind started to begin to question how the hell he was supposed to tell his people that he was inviting Negan’s damn daughter into their community. 

Rick thought she looked okay. And he trusted Daryl with his life. But what the hell did he know? People can deceive you in an instance, especially in this world. And he knew what Negan's men were capable of. He looked up at Daryl who seemed to know what he is thinking and was looking at him with hard, yet pleading eyes, stepping closer into the woman.

Rick’s serious eyes turned to Daryl’s and he nodded to him lowly, “We’ll find a way to make this work. If it is what you want.” He stared silently at Daryl until he nodded back, appreciatively to his friend.

Rick’s eyes turned to yours again and he reluctantly said, “Welcome to Alexandria, Y/N.”

You breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into a tense smile, “Thank you. I won’t be any trouble. I know my dad is an asshole. But I am really only here for one reason.” Your eyes flickered over to Daryl’s as you smiled lovingly at him again.

Daryl looked back at you and swung your captured hand to and fro with his, smiling back at you and sharing the same loving smile.

You dropped your eyes and enjoyed the moment, before seriously looking back at Rick, who was looking at you hard, but his eyes beginning to question his impression of you. 

Rick nodded to you and then turned his body toward the town that stretched out down the simple tar road, “There are going to be people who won’t like this.” He clenched his jaw and scolded Daryl with his eyes a moment, before dropping his head and smiling to himself at the irony of it all.

“That being said?” He cocked his head up and looked happily at Daryl and then to you, “If this is real. They can make room for it. No need in keeping people apart if we don’t have to.” He smiled easily before meeting your eyes again and his expression changed.

“We’re not them.” He said, allowing his eyes to harshly look into you a second before shaking off the feeling and looking at you, trying to find the empathy to do what his brother needed him it.

He nodded and convincing himself and nudged his head sideways up the road looking at you with lighter eyes now, “Daryl can get you settled.” His easy nature shifted and he looked at you with worried eyes.

“There will be people who won’t like this, Y/N.” He nudged his head to Daryl, looking at him as he continued, “Daryl’s right… You don’t leave his side.” His eyes shifted back to yours, trying to warn you.

You nodded, feeling your heart race in fear again, you looked over at Daryl, worried. He smiled softly and nudged his nose up to you, telling you again that he’s got you. 

You sighed happily and you feel your body react, as it always does to him, your heart racing and your need to be back in his arms. You turned your head and eyes back to Rick’s slowly leaving your love’s and smile at him.

“That isn’t really a problem.” You avoided the temptation to chuckle, smiled happily at the man.

Rick laughed a little, dropping his head a moment, before slipping his eyes to Daryl who was staring at you like you are the only thing on earth with a smile Rick had never seen on the man before.

He nodded and shifting his feet, “Why don’t you two get to Daryl’s place and give me the night to think about how to tell everyone. Then in the morning I’ll get everyone together and announce it, somehow….” Rick scratched the back of his head, again deep in thought. 

He returned his eyes to you two and sees you both staring lovingly into each other’s eyes, miles away from his worry. His lips turn into a genuine smile, he loved to see Daryl so happy.

“Yeah. Somehow…” He said more to himself than either of them who were obviously lost in each other’s worlds.

Daryl’s eyes and head shifted back to Rick’s hearing his words, he smile graciously at his friend and nodded to him.

“Thanks, Rick.” He stared into the man’s eyes, “I mean it.”

Rick smiled and nodded back, “Better get her out of sight before I have to explain things I can’t right now.” Rick’s eyes darted around, heart pounding, luckily not many people were about and most were original Alexandrians.

Daryl nodded and looked over at you and chuckled a little, wiggling his shoulder and nudging his arm towards the road ahead.

“Come on, Y/N. Let me show you where I live.” He said his eyes smiling with happiness that he finally able to be fully the man he truly was.

You laughed sweetly, loving this new carefree expression on his face, you jumped toward him, hitting his shoulder with yours smiling excitedly, forgetting the gravity of the situation as you stared into his eyes. 

Daryl smiled and began to pull you rapidly down the road, as you walked and tripped, giggling as you tried to keep up with him. 

Daryl stopped with your hand firm in his and forced his attention back to Rick. 

“Thank you again, brother.” He said, staring solemnly at him for a moment, recalling Glenn and Abe and how much it fucking hurt.

Rick’s eyes empathetically clung to Daryl’s as he nodded in hard understanding.

Daryl nodded and looked down a minute before returning to your eyes, that have taken it all in. 

You stared back at him sadly, slowly bring your body to rub onto his and drop your head on his shoulder, nuzzling him a minute. He smiled softly back at you and put his forehead to yours for a few seconds, drilling his loving eyes into yours before leaning back and turning back to Rick.

“We’ll figure it out. I’ll see you in the morning.” He nudged his head up and waited for Rick to acknowledge.

Rick smiled a little, fighting back a chuckle at the scene that unfolded, even in the harsh light of day after Negan’s shit.

Rick nodded his head up playful and stared back at his friend, “See you in the morning.” He said, eyes grinning, and wrapped his arms around himself, turning back toward the gate, laughing to himself for the first time in he didn’t know how long.

Daryl watched Rick turn and walk the opposite way, once he was sure he was gone, he turned back to you and positioned himself in front of you so fucking close you could feel the electrons in the air combining between you two. 

You smiled, so turned on, as his hands come down and harshly grip your hips, his telltale sign that he needed you.

You smiled up into his eyes sweetly inviting him in however he wanted you. Fuck. You honestly didn’t care if he had you right there, this was not about logic, but about chemistry and you two lit it on fire.

He smiled back at your reaction and swiftly grabbed your hand and twirled you around down the long, black road. He strode past the many children and people you see, none seeming to know who you are or seem to care. But, Daryl still darted his eyes aggressively at each one of them, making sure they don’t intend to harm you, as he quickly pulled you down the road to the last house on the corner.

You knew you should be scared of potential threat, but staring straight ahead and watching Daryl protect you and take care of you like that, was honestly the sexiest thing you had ever seen. You smiled to yourself, occasionally pulling back, trying to slow down so you could enjoy the sight and the feeling just a little longer. 

Daryl pulled you as quickly as he could up the stairs this small white wooden house, which looked weathered, but nice. You smile happily as you watch Daryl smile to himself as he puts his hand on his doorknob and open it, your hand in his. 

His head and eyes snapped quickly back to yours as he smiled into your eyes, 

“Home.” He said simply and turned around, his back facing the inside of the house. 

He pulled you roughly into his chest, his hand in yours, staring happily at you as he dropped his hand from yours to wrap both of his arms tightly around you. 

You smiled up at him, loving how happy he was. You wrapped your arms around him and leaned up to softly kiss him.

One of his hands came swiftly down to your ass and he leaned back, roughening his kiss, and pulled you in far enough for him to kick the door closed. His hands move to your sides and he pushed his right knee inside your legs and forced you both back into the door pushing your back up against it. 

“Baby!” You laughed in pleasant surprise, into his mouth, at his willingness to love you down already.

You smiled into his kiss and pulled his shoulders and lips further into yours.

He pushed his whole body and cock onto you as he presses his body into yours. His hand swiftly came up to lock the door on your right side, He dropped it back to your side and both his hands rubbed your body up and down harder and harder as he kissed you so deeply.

You moaned in happiness as he pressed his body so good into yours and sucked and swirled his tongue around yours, while his hands impatiently rubbed up and under your tank top. His kiss deepened in urgency as he forced his hands up under your shirt and up your body. 

You groaned, loving his eager fingers and detach your lips, closing your eyes and turning your head, in bliss as he pressed into you. His lips crashed onto your neck and he sucked and swirled gratefully around your skin. 

You looked wildly around trying to view the house that he called his as his tongue made sweet love to your skin. Simple. Put together with random pieces of furniture and things he thought were cool; a piece of driftwood, a tin sign with bullet holes through it that said, “Speed Limit 55,” what looked like various old coins and gadgets spread out wildly all on a huge coffee table in front of a comfy, yet tattered, couch. 

You smiled happily, taking in the first full conscious view of who this man truly was in his own sacred world. 

He sucked and swirled around your neck purposefully as he moaned to himself, so fucking happy that you were both here and that he was finally free, if even for a moment. His hands routinely wandered quickly up your stomach and onto your hard nipples and breasts, crashing his teeth onto yours with need as he growled at the feel of your breasts and nipples under his grip, so aroused already. 

You moaned into his kiss loudly as he pushed you harder against the door, using his teeth to push yours up harshly and open your mouth further for his purposeful tongue. His left hand rubbed your breasts roughly. His right hand moved down and pushed your left hip into the door as he pushed urgently into you, starring to your eyes with so much fucking confidence and intent that you nearly cum right there.

“Daryl…” You groaned into his mouth, taking his tongue by your teeth for a moment as you stared at him with nothing but need. 

You pushed your core and hips further up into him and begin to swirl roughly around his tongue, chasing it with intent. 

You arched your body into his and moaned as his right hand pushed your hip back and presses your body into the door, pushing into even harder, causing you to break your kiss to call out into his mouth, as you push into him right back.

“Take me home, baby…” You groaned, your tongue stopping long enough to tell him what you need. He smiled into your eyes and slightly nibbled at your tongue, moving his hands both down quickly to the button of your jeans.

He kissed you wildly as he unbuttoned the metal barrier and quickly unzipped your pants.

You return the favor and swiftly move your hands down his chest to his pants, unbuttoning him and unzipping the zipper.

You both quickly broke your kiss and looked down, both staring at each other’s barrier buttons as you popped each other free, grinding into one another when you could. 

Daryl grunted in frustration when he had to pass over the button a couple of times before it stubbornly came free, his eyes got lower as he unzipped you, staring at your soft light pink panties, in between the small opening he had just created. 

You quickly popped open his button, loosening it just a little more each time you two were together. You unzipped him and slowly guided your hands to his stomach, you swiftly pushing them under his shirt and began to rub rough circles on his stomach, moving closer and closer to the hem of his pants. You smiled lustfully at him as he stared back at you, his breathing getting heavier. 

You stared into each other’s eyes as you cocked your eyebrow and pushed your right hand down into his pants and slowly took hold of his cock, which is warm and throbbing so hard already for you. You rubed it up and down and watched as Daryl’s head goes back and he whined at your touch, you smiled to yourself loving that you made him feel.

You pulled your hand out and moved both your hands to his hips where you swiftly tuged and pull them down, wiggling down to the floor as you pulled the fabric off him, you leave them at his boots. You stood back up, quickly bringing your hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, licking your lips as you saw his bare chest reveal itself. 

Daryl raised his arms, eye fucking you as he watched you strip him quickly and swiftly kicks out of his boots, kicking the jeans behind him.

You smiled lost in your thoughts of him as your eyes travel north, lifting the shirt over his head and throwing it down the hall, staring at it like it had done you wrong as you did. If you had it your way, he’d never had one on. Your eyes focused back down to his chest as your hands run down his shoulders and place them on it. 

Daryl watched you as you smiled sweetly to yourself and leaned in to give him sweet kisses on his skin.

“Y/N…” He whispered happily, smiling down at you as you made love to his chest. His hands came up to your hair which he massaged softly as you begin to suck on him harder and with more intent. 

Daryl’s hands moved down to your shoulders and push you harshly back against the door and off his skin. 

You smiled, closing your eyes as he pushed you back into the hard surface, you arched your core up to him, happily ready for him to take control. You opened your eyes and stared lowly into his eyes, which are so fucking full of intention.

His eyes moved down to your jeans and his hands came down to your sides and swiftly gripped them and pulled them down your legs, he squatted down with the fabric, kneeling as he sees your boots, the fabric clung to them. He grabbed your left foot and pushed it up off the ground, gently pulling the heel out and pulling off the shoe, allowing him to rip off the rest of the fabric. He softly kissed your knee as his fingers can up and slowly pulled off your sock, leaving your leg naked in front of him. 

You looked down at him and watched as he smiled softly to himself and kissed your knee again, before turning his attention to your other foot. He repeated his actions, stripping you of your boot, sock, and the rest of your jeans, and shortly kissed your right knee, still smiling sweetly lost in his thoughts.

You smile to yourself as you stare down at him, loving the sight, “I love you, baby.” You said sweetly as you watched him begin to leave sweet kisses up your leg, he moaned and sucked and swirled on your skin at your words, beginning to more intently love on you with his tongue.

He stopped when he reached halfway up your leg, leaving one long kiss and looking up at you with a genuine smile, “I love you too, baby.” He said, shaking his hair in his eyes wildly, smiling back at you with only love.

You stared down at him and criss-cross your arms and bring your hands to the hem of your tank top. You smiled at the look in his eyes as he watched you slowly pull it up and over your head, flinging your hair around in the air as you pulled it off and throwing it over to where his was, somewhere across the hallway.

You smiled sweetly, bringing your hands down to massage his hair happily, as you watched his eyes roam every inch of your sweet exposed body. He bit his lip, chewing on it rapidly as his eyes wandered over your breasts, nipples so hard already, up to your beautiful face and eyes, which are pleading to him. They drifted back down to your breasts, which are arched now as you rock up to him, down your stomach that has goosebumps exploding all over it and down to your clothed pussy.

He stared it in the eye as you arched it up toward him, so fucking turned on by his roaming eyes on you.

You stared down and sweetly smile, “I’m all for you, baby… No one elses.” You stared down at him and watched him lick his lips, push his hands swiftly and harshly onto your hips and push you back into the door, crashing his tongue and his lips on your clit.

“Oh Fuck, Daryl!” You cred out loudly in ecstasy and surprise as he unapologetically wiggled his tongue and crashed his lips down onto your clit, sucking on it with such great pressure, through the cloth of your panties.  
“Shit…So fucking good…” You half moaned half whispered, bringing your right hand up to your forehead, closing your eyes and pushing your back into the door. 

You arched your hips forward, completely lost under his tongue’s control. 

When Daryl felt your hips arching up rapidly he kissed you once more sweetly on your mound before detaching and leaning back.

He ignored your look of disappointment and stared directly ahead and reached his hands up to the hem of your panties and pulled them down swiftly.

You smiled down at him and quickly kicked out of them, shifting your feet out to separate your legs, inviting him in.

Daryl swiftly stood up and stared at you lowly, He pushed his right hand to the door, right by the left side of your face, and ran his left hand left hand down the side of your hip to your ass, which he grabbed confidently, still eye fucking you with his stare.

You smiled and moaned, arching your body further up, forcing your nipples to rub up and down his chest. 

He growled and grabbed your ass harder, his cock so fucking hard for you right now.

His hand on your ass grazed down the side of your thigh and he pulled at it, telling you what he needed.

You smiled hazily, already wrapped in how it was going to feel to have him making love to you, and brought your right leg up off the ground and wrapped it around him, securing your heel right above his amazing ass. You ground your hips up into him, moaning as you felt his throbbing cock rubbing up and down your inner thigh and lower stomach, so close to your sweet spot.

“Fuck, baby.” You groaned in frustration as you reached down and rubbed his cock a few times and then moved over to your pussy which you began to rub up and down with as much pressure as possible.

Daryl’s hand smacked your thigh, causing you to stop and look up at him, suddenly remembering he was there.

“You are so fucking sexy, Y/N…” He growled, his cock throbbing so fucking hard next to your sweet spot, as his hips thrust into you a few times.

He slapped your thigh again and smiled as you cried out to him, loving it, you stared at him as he stood back a little and his hand detached from your thigh and moved down to his cock. He never took his eyes off you and even though they are dripping with lust, there was a deeper layer of admiration and love. 

You gripped his shoulders and smiled back at him, your breathing heavy with the thought of having him inside you again. 

“You ready for me, baby?” Daryl teased rubbing his cock up and down a few times, as he watched your reaction.

You smiled down into his eyes lovingly, “I’m always ready for you, baby…” 

You rocked your hips up toward his cock and start to get turned up as you stared down at his hand on his cock, ready to fuck you so good. Your eyes flitted up to his in a second flat as you felt yourself getting so wet and wanting release. 

“You’re my man, baby… Fuck me so good, like you always do.” You oozed as your hips rocked up and down in anticipation and need, and you dug your heel firmly into his back.

Daryl growled as low as a lion and right hand suddenly came up and push your body back by your sternum, causing your hips off his and forced your leg to give way a little, allow the disappointing space between you.

You smiled and bit your lip as you stared into his eyes, so ready for what was next.

Daryl smiled back at you happily, before taking his cock in his hand, and arousal taking the wheel over once more. 

You stared down at him, having the same reaction as you watched him bring his sweet cock over to your pussy and slowly rubbing it up and down your wet folds teasingly.

“Baby…” You complained and arched up into him as his hand kept your body pinned to the door. 

He moved the tip of his cock up to your clit and swirls lightly around it, causing you to buck up into him uncontrollably, “Damn it!” You whined, trying to push up onto him harder, but he moved his tip quickly back down your folds.

He smiled, loving the way he makes you feel. 

“Don’t worry, Y/N. You’re gonna get what you need.” He said lowly and rubbed his tip into your folds and slowly began to push into you.

He groaned as his big cock entered you.

“Always feel so fucking good." Daryl moaned, moving his hand that he had used to guide his cock into you to run up and rub your lower stomach, feeling himself completing you.

You joined him in his pleasure, arching up slowly and you grunted and groaned as he big cock filled you. You would never get used to just how good he felt inside you. He pushed the perfect amount pressure onto you as he hit your hilt and held you there.

“Oh god, baby! Holy shit, I love you!” You screamed in approval slowly starting to ride his cock back, loving the feeling of it inside you. You stared down at him lovingly as his hands move to your lower back and starts pushing you onto him harshly.

His right hand moves down to your left thigh and harshly pulls it up as his left hand comes down to your right thigh and grips it, his right hand grabbed your still standing leg and pulled your thigh up, bracing you with his other hand as he dug into you.

You bounced up and adjusted as his knees come up under your ass helping you bounce up and prop yourself higher onto the door.

“Thank you, baby…” You said breathlessly as you look down at him in admiration as he stares back over at you bringing both hands to your and starts to fuck you so damn deep and good.

You loosely wrapped your arms around his shoulders and smiled hazily at him, as if in a dream as he put the best pressure onto you, rocking you into the door of the place he called home. 

You rocked back down onto him intently as you stared at him lowly, loving his reaction as you rode him, so turned on and so appreciative. You rocked up and down even harder, starting to feel yourself rise as he pressurized your sweet spot so intensely with every thrust, which pushed you harshly into the hard surface behind you, causing you to bounce back into even more pressure.

You lost your control early as he hit into you roughly, “Baby…” You said closing your eyes and leaning back into the door, arching your hips into his, rocking slow and long onto him, feeling so damn good.

Daryl hit into you faster and deeper, his breath becoming more rapid as he stared at your face as you closed your eyes and began to grunt and groan rocking so good onto his cock.

Daryl’s hands came up and gripped your hair from behind as he began to fuck you so good and so hard.

“I’m close too, baby…” He heaved as his hips began to rock in an intent rhythm putting all kinds of good pressure on you as he hit into you so deep.

“Don’t stop!” You said as you feel yourself so close as he started hitting into you deeper and faster, you stared down with loving anxiety, ready and waiting for his love.

He grabbed your ass even harder with both hands and fucked you into the door harder than he ever had fucked you before. 

You groaned as you looked over and saw him bite his lower lip in determined confidence and pinned you to the fucking wall so god damn good.

You rocked your hips harder and grind into him, you stared at him moaning as he fucked you so good, your breath heavy, “Yeah baby, fuck me so damn good!” You smiled and ground onto him lovingly digging your heels into his ass as he rocks into you, hitting your clit so damn good with his cock and the pressure the door provided.

Daryl looked back at you, biting his tongue and thrusting into you, trying not to roll his eyes, “Cum with me again baby…” He groaned, so close to release.

You stared down at him and arch faster onto him, accepting his offer, he gripped your ass harder with both hands and his eyes closed as he presses his forehead onto yours as he starts to slowly hit into you and rub you up and down back into the door, starting to fuck you deeper than ever before.

“Oh god, baby…” You whispered, leaning up to plunging your tongue into his mouth as your hands reach up to grip his face. You kissed him sweetly for a moment before detaching your lips and nudging your nose to him, causing both you heads to go north.

“Take me home.” You smirked and ground onto him with all your might, so fucking ready for release. 

Daryl groaned and nodded approvingly and gripped your ass tightly and fucked you into the door as hard as he could, not even caring if the hardware fell apart.

“Oh fuck, Baby!!” You cried out so fucking close, you dug your heels deeper into him trying to him in as far as you could as he fucked you so good.

Suddenly you lose control, close your eyes and ride his cock harder than you ever thought you had and cum so good.

“Daryl!!” You cried out appreciatively as you exploded onto his cock, loving everything about this man and how he made you feel.

Seconds later you feel Daryl pull you by your ass shortly repeatedly onto his cock until he exploded at the feel and sight of you cumming so lovingly for him.

“Fucking A, baby!! Yeah!!” He smiled down at your bodies as he pinned you to the door and exploded inside you, his right hand on your ass gripped you tighter into him as he hit into you harshly, putting pressure onto your core with him prolonging both your highs.

You smiled as you feel your heart beat beginning to become calm again and you stared lovingly into your lover's eyes, who looked back at you with nothing but love. Daryl nudged his nose down to you and swooped his lips back onto yours a few rounds before detaching and staring sincerely and with love into your eyes.

“Welcome home, Y/N.” He said sweetly nuzzled his nose around yours as he kept himself pushed inside you.

You smiled so fucking happily back and let him pin you into the door staring into the eyes of the man you loved so damn much.

After that you two got dressed and he let you into his life, showing you every room and intimate piece of him. He made love too you again in his bed, your bed, and you held on for dear life loving him so damn much. You sighed in happiness as you rode your high out, with him inside you, if this was your reward for whatever hate was to come your way, you were okay with riding it out.


End file.
